Leisure
by zennahrose
Summary: kagome meets drifters. bad things happen.
1. Desperado

A sketchy road in the middle of the night. The first time she ever really felt afraid. Ridiculous, even after all this speed walking and throwing weary glances over the shoulder, she was even five miles out yet. "If Kikyo could see you now." She muttered to herself, half laughing. She was holding herself, cold from the night already. "You wouldn't last a day where I've been." She heard her older sisters' voice taunt her. It was all just in her head though. Right? How could the roads be this empty? She'd been walking for a really long time it seemed. Hours. Her legs were staring to cramp. And she was so tired. So tired, she could just rest for a little bit. So she sat her backpack down, and rested her back against a sturdy tree off to the side of the road. And before she knew it, her eyes had closed on her. Just like that.

"Are you crazy?" this voice called to her. It was in her dream. It sounded angry. "Hey. Wake up, you crazy bitch. Are you trying to get raped or something?" The voice was definitely angry. Her eyes fluttered open slowly. She was lying on her back in a ditch, being stared down by these two guys. "Do you hear me? You could've been killed. People aren't to kind around here." The guy continued to scold her. "Yeah, yeah. I hear you dude. Jesus Christ." She groaned, sitting up, rubbing her stiff neck. That's what she got for sleeping in a ditch. Wait. It was morning already. Fuck. The guys were still looking at her curiously. So she stared back at them just as dubiously. They were peculiar looking, with their striking features, and white blond hair. And with the sun shining down on them like that, they almost resembled gods. Almost. But then the rude one opened his mouth again. "Are you just going to lay in that ditch all day or what?" he scoffed. She slowly got up, accepting his outstretched hand grudgingly, while the quiet one observed. "My stuff." She began to grumble, looking around the immediate area. Now that she remembered, that ditch wasn't her original resting place. "Shit! Some fucking asshole got away with all my stuff!" she shouted, kicking the dirt. "You're lucky that's all they got away with." The rude one spoke up again. Kagome turned around to face the mouthy guy. "Okay. Asshole, could you be anymore redundant." She sighed, scratching at her tousled waves. Weeks without an adequate bathroom was the issue. "Well excuse me bitch. I was just looking out for you." He countered, facing off with her. "I swear to god, if you call me a bitch one more time, we are gonna have a serious problem buddy." She threatened, poking him in the chest. He smirked. "Whatever you say crazy bitch." He shot off at the mouth again. And before he knew it, he was face down in her ditch, as she started off down that long dirt road alone. Without any of her personal belongings. That's how brave she was. "She did give you fair warning, Inuyasha." The quite one, finally spoke, with the slight trace of a smirk on his face. "Fuck you, Sesshomaru." He grunted from the ditch, feeling a black eye coming on. Sesshomaru shook his head, amused, as he watched the wily young woman walk away. Her cowboy boots kicking up dirt as she stomped up the road. She was something else.

She was never really one for the whole bar scene, but that seemed to be the only kind of place to go around here. Apparently, there weren't any sort of convenience stores, or motels for miles. So that meant two things. One: she had no place to sleep again tonight. Two; she was shit out of luck. She figured that's what happened when you ran away from home. You just had to figure shit out along the way. She was really on her own now. "Missy, are you gonna buy anything, or what?" the bartender asked her after letting her sit at an empty stool for about an hour. He had actual costumers that wanted to get drunk. He only let it slide because she was pretty easy on the eyes. Kagome didn't even bother with a pathetic answer. She just got up and prepared to leave the bar. She was doing her little walk of shame through the shoddy barroom, hearing all sorts of interesting cat calls. And one in particular caught her eye. "Miss me bitch?" it was that rude guy from earlier. He was holding her wrist, as he pulled her close to him. She smirked, seeing the black eye she had given him. "Not at all." She postured, pushing off of him. "Where are you going?" he called, as she began to walk away from him again. She barely glanced over her shoulder. He had to jog to catch up with her. "Wait. Seriously. I think we can help you." That stopped her in her tracks. "What are you talking about?" she questioned miserably. People took advantage of weakness. And right now she=very weak. "You said all your stuff got jacked. You seem pretty hapless… So what do you say aimless girl?" he questioned, not feeling so bitter about his black eye anymore. "We?" she questioned again instead. He nodded, gesturing to his silent partner from earlier, he was poised against a wall, smoking a cigarette. She crossed her arms. "Why would you want to help me?" she questioned skeptically. People weren't that nice. Especially not male people. "Well, to be honest, we won't be helping you, as much as you'll be helping us." Admitted plainly. There was always a catch.


	2. Mule

For all she knew these guys could have been murders. They could be plotting her gruesome demise at this very moment. She'd seen enough 48 hours to know what could happen in situations like this, but she was stupid enough not to care. They bought her a combo meal from jack –the- box and they were watching her scarf it down, utter amusement plastered across their faces. Even the stoic one was smirking. "Geez women, your acting like you've never eaten before." The loud one scoffed slightly joking. She shot him a look, but it didn't hold much gravity when her face was stuffed with fries. She continued to eat in sheer bliss, but the moment she crumbled the last bit of burger wrappers it all got serious again. "So what is it that you need me to do?" she asked before they could even bombard her. She was savvy enough to sense shifting moods in the air. "You're not pregnant or anything are you?" he asked sort of stalling. Kagome gave this dubious look. "No." she uttered curtly. "Cool," he stammered stupidly, not really sure how to continue on. "We're kind of need you to swallow some drugs." He said it so shockingly casual. Kagome laughed, but then she realized he was utterly serious. She gathered her thoughts for a second. "What the fuck? You're asking me to be a drug mule?" she countered raising her voice, a little too loudly in that public space. "Not so fucking loud!" the guy demanded through clenched teeth. His associate continued to chain smoke quietly. "Why can't you do it?" she asked curiously, softening her tone. The guy chuckled. "Because I don't have to." He admitted honestly. Kagome's face sort of fell. What did she expect anyway? These two random sketchy guys had stalked her into a bar so they could 'recruit' her. Better this then prostitution she sort of figured. "Look, we'll take care of you. You swallow the drugs and get on a nice first class flight to New York with us. You'll have a place to stay. It'll be great." he promised to the doe eyed teenaged girl. She must've looked as desperate as she felt just then, because the guy had this approving grin on his face.

"It'll be easier if you relax." The stoic one finally spoke to her. They were sat across from each other at the little table in their motel room. There had to be at least fifteen heroin filled pellets in the little bowl in front of her. She had already swallowed eleven. And thrown them up at one point. "Put your head back." He instructed calmly. He had witnessed her hacking coughing fit for the past two hours. She was surprised out how patient he was being. But then again he was so reserved she couldn't tell if that was patience or just apathy. "No, like this." He corrected her posture gently, and ran his fingers down the length of her throat. His face remained unchanged. The rest wasn't so bad after that. It just sucked that she wouldn't be able to use the bathroom for the next several hours. Not even to take a piss. But she constantly felt the settling deep inside her. It reminded her of the feeling she would get after a huge thanks giving meal, except now she wasn't satisfied at all. She just felt shame. "Inuyasha's bringing you some suitable clothes to change into." He informed her as they remained alone in the dimly lit room. He was fixing himself coffee, and didn't offer her any. She probably couldn't drink anyway either. Kagome nodded, and looked down at her battered clothes. An old hand-me-down flannel, probably the shorts too, and some dusty old boots. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. She'd never been outside of New Mexico before in her life, so maybe this would be good. Living in New York, that's an adventure in itself. " I've never been on a plane before." She admitted bashfully to the guys back. He sort of grunted. "What's New York like?" she piped up again, letting her precociousness take over. She couldn't see the smirk growing on his thin lips. "It's just a place. It's loud, and the people are egotistical. It's alright I guess." He mused quietly. She smiled. "My sister always wanted to live there. She wanted to be a model." She kept letting the words flow out of her for some reason. "Why didn't she?" he asked despite himself. Kagome shrugged. "She could be anywhere for all I know. I haven't seen her in months." She admitted, feeling that overwhelming sadness takeover her again. She sucked it up though. Crying wasn't really an option anymore. He didn't say anything comforting.

There was no reason for them to be stopped and searched. They were dressed nicely, and had authentic leather luggage and first class tickets. They didn't look like drug smuggling criminals at all, despite the fact that Kagome's eyes were twitching sporadically under the expensive sunglasses Sesshomaru had given to her. He guided her through all the checkpoints. Trying to ease her nerves. And before she knew it they were past customs and on the plane in first class. "Now we're home free." Inuyasha smirked confidently, taking a glass of wine from the flight attendant. Sesshomaru took one for himself and Kagome but hesitated before giving it to her. "How old are you anyway?" he asked curiously. "Seventeen." Kagome chimed sweetly. He shrugged and handed it to her anyway. She took a few sips before settling down to sleep for the long ride. She was so tired; she couldn't quite enjoy the excitement of her first plane ride. "I kind of feel bad, making her do this." Sesshomaru admitted to his brother when he was certain they were the only to awake in the entire cabin. Inuyasha shrugged. "Yeah, we should have got a fat girl. She's so scrawny we barely filled our quota." He grumbled drearily, yawning. "That, and what about when we get there. Are we just going to ditch her on East Broadway or something?" he asked out of genuine concern. "She's pretty, one of the guys will probably want her. I doubt she'll be homeless for long or at all." He assured him, through another long yawn. Then his eyes shot open. His brother was actually being compassionate. "What do you care anyway?" he teased slightly. Sesshomaru shrugged. "She's just a kid. I'd feel guilty if she ended up dead on the news or something." He defended tonelessly. Inuyasha closed his eyes again. "Whatever dude. I'm going to sleep." He dismissed the conversation, turning his back and shutting off his overhead lighting. Sesshomaru put on his headphones. He couldn't sleep for some reason.


	3. Nevermind

Her feet had barely landed on solid ground before they swept her away again. She was dizzy from sleep and wary of her new surroundings so she didn't protest at all. She rested her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder in the back of the taxi as it took them to god knows where. Then she was being flung over his shoulder and they were inside again. She could tell because the air cooled around them. He sat her upright on a bed. "Are you okay?" he asked, kneeling down in front of her. She nodded and he handed her a water bottle, she took it eagerly and guzzled it down. Then all of a sudden she was vomiting. He handed her a bucket from the corner. The pellets began to work their way back up again. Thank god they hadn't been digested yet, or else they'd have to take an alternate route. But was this really any better? "The worst part is over. Congratulations." He reassured her after the horror show that had just taken place. She was almost positive she had vomited up the inner lining of her stomach. It was all over now so that didn't matter anymore. She feigned a weak smile. "What now?" she asked nearly collapsing on the bed. Sesshomaru leaned back against the doorframe. He had his hands pressed deep within his pocket. Kagome didn't notice his hesitation; she was fading in and out of consciousness. "Now we wait." He said serenely. He wasn't about to hand wash the vomit off the merchandise. That was goon work. "Sesshomaru." She began slowly, rolling over on her side to fight her sleepiness. "Hmm?" he responded calmly. He was tapping his foot, waiting for those idiots to show up so he could split. Inuyasha warned him not to stick around. But he couldn't just leave this poor girl alone in crappy motel, in a strange city. He wasn't that terrible. "Nevermind." She whispered closing her eyes again. "Kagome." He said her name, liking the way it felt on his tongue. He stepped towards her warily. "I'll be back later okay. When you wake up don't go anywhere just stay right here." He urged her firmly. He wasn't really sure if he meant it or not. What was he supposed to do with a teenaged girl? He was a few years away from thirty and this was beginning to seem borderline pedophilic. "I'll wait." She whispered sweetly. Her small hand made it up to his cheek somehow and it was warm. He touched it. He tucked her in after that. She looked so peaceful when she slept. Just like…he shook those thoughts from his head immediately. "Hey man, sorry we're late." The bumbling idiots strolled in with Chinese takeout. Sesshomaru stared at them blankly. "Don't make a habit of it. I'll be back in a few hours." He repeated, making it seem plausible. But he knew he wouldn't be able too. And he was out the door and headed home. Inuyasha was sat there in the dim lighting of their loft, drinking wine and sorting through his luggage. "I knew she looked familiar." He chuckled, waving this picture in the air. Sesshomaru plopped down on the couch beside him, and snatched the picture away. It was bent and creased at the edges. It was a photo of Kagome, hanging off of her exact look alike. Almost exactly alike, the other girl had pin straight hair and she was a few inches taller. And she had this empty look in her eyes. "That's why you care so much. Because she's Kikyo's sister." Inuyasha nearly berated him. Sesshomaru simply lit a cigarette. "I can't say I know who you're referring to." He feigned apathy. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You remember your little girlfriend don't you? You guys were the most depressing couple I've ever seen." He continued to joke at his brother's expense. "Just leave it alone okay." Sesshomaru argued finally. Inuyasha threw his hands up in surrender, before getting up and going off to take a shower. Sesshomaru stared at the picture for a long time before he dumped the remaining contents from Kagome's backpack onto the coffee table.

It had been three days already and he hadn't shown up. Or maybe she had missed him. "I got you some breakfast, if you're hunger." The nice guy that had been staring at her when she woke up offered. She had been watching one of the only five channels on the crappy motel TV. "Thanks." She said meekly, sitting on the edge of the bed beside him. It was pancakes and eggs from McDonalds. She forgot the guy's name, and she felt bad because he'd being so nice to her these past few days. He had all these eyebrow piercings and tattoos up his arm, and his eyes were this deep blue color. For once she was thinking about Sesshomaru, but then she thought about him again and started to weep, and get tears all over her pancakes. "I have egg McMuffins if you'd rather have that." He tried to console her. She shook her head, sobbing miserably. "I want to go home." She cried, even though that probably was true. Because even home didn't feel like home. He could sympathize with the weeping girl. She was all alone here. She had no one. "Come on, I'll take you to my place." He held out a hand for her, which was comforting enough to slow the flow of tears.

They ended up in Brooklyn, after an exciting subway ride and pit stop at a pretzel vendor. It wasn't like how they portrayed it on TV. There were kids outside playing in the leaves, and people riding their bikes. People pushing babies in strollers. It was nice. "Ma! I'm home!" he hollered entering the house behind Kagome. "Miroku, sweetie, that you?" a motherly voice hollered back. "Who else?" he hollered back, Kagome smiled. "You could've been your father!" she hollered back. "Alright ma, I brought company." He retorted standing in the living room with Kagome standing shyly by his side. "Oh!" she squealed in excitement. The sound of pots and pans hitting the linoleum resonated, and a plump older woman in an apron appeared before them. "Ma, this is my friend Kagome. Kagome this is my mom Darlene." He introduced them formally. Kagome said a quiet hello, while Miroku's mother gushed. "She's so pretty. Where'd you find this girl? Sweetie you can call me Darla." She said in her heavy Brooklyn affectation. Kagome smiled. "I'll make you two a nice home cooked meal. Some pasta and veil parmesan. How does that sound?" she asked putting a hand on Kagome's cheek. "It sounds amazing. Thanks Darla." She giggled looking over at Miroku. "Your mom is really nice." She complimented him as they made their way up to his bedroom. "Yeah, she's great." he mused sitting down on his twin sized bed. Kagome walked around his bedroom, running her fingers over everything. "I can't send you home ya'know." He admitted sadly to her. She picked up a Buddha figurine on his dresser. "I know." She solemnly acknowledged that fact. That and Sesshomaru wasn't coming back for like he promised. They lied to her to get her out here, and like an idiot she fell for it.


	4. Winter

Winters were cold here and she wasn't quite used to that yet, being form the desert and all. She'd never even owned a winter coat. But here you needed two, plus a hat scarf and mittens, just to brave the cold. "You should see how red your nose is." Miroku teased her as they walked through the streets together, arms linked. She giggled, but quickly ceased. "It hurts to laugh." She wined. They were headed home, finally after being at work all day. Fucking coffee shop. And this was probably the busiest time of year. They made it to their one room apartment, just before it started to snow too thankfully. "It is freezing." Kagome complained, stripping off her many layers as she sat in front of the little space heater. Miroku collapsed onto their mattress on the floor. She curled up safely next to him. He tucked her under his arm, and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you." He whispered sweetly pecking her over and over again. She laughed, "I love you too." She said between breaths. Miroku squeezed her tighter. Everything was perfect. Sure they lived in a shit hole, but at least they were together. It had been a few months now that she'd been in New York and she never felt more at home. Miroku had a lot to do with that though. He had been amazing, perfect actually. She couldn't really ask for a better boyfriend. He made her forget things. But so did the drugs too. Miroku prepared the needle, as Kagome sat anxiously awaiting that sweet euphoria. He was generous, and always let her go first, so she knew she wouldn't have to wait long. Then before she knew it that rubber band was being tightened around her arm by his teeth, and then there was the pinch. And then she was falling against him, feeling more complete then she ever had. Then they were just lying there together, feeling so warm and full. Not needing anything. Not needing to grow or breath or think or feel.

"Open, the fucking door Miroku." A voice demanded, pounding on the door. Miroku was a dead sleeper, usually but he'd been more alert lately since he quit working for Naraku. He hadn't been returning his calls or anything. They were bound to yank him out of hiding at some point. He pulled on his boxers and dragged himself to the bolted door. "Hey man." He greeted the looming figure groggily. "You don't know how to return fucking phone calls." Naraku smacked him upside the head. "Fuck, man. I'm just not dealing anymore." He defended himself weakly. Naraku scoffed, "But you're still using, I see." He berated him. "Whatever man. I'm a fucking junkie." Miroku shrugged it off. "How do you even know where I live?" he asked slightly annoyed. Naraku chuckled. "Your mother. She's really friendly." He said feigning sincerity. Miroku groaned. "Baby, who's at the door?" Kagome's cooed sweetly, coming up behind him in that lovey-dovey sort of way. "Nobody, just go back to sleep honey." He assured her with a sweet kiss on the forehead. Naraku grinned sinisterly. "Beautiful girl you've got there." Naraku teased knowingly. Knowing that he had Miroku now. Miroku shut the door behind him and pushed Naraku out into the hall. "Leave her the fuck out of this," he threatened lowly, only seeming to amuse Naraku. "I swear to fucking god if anything ever happens to her, I'm coming after you. I will fucking kill you." Miroku threatened severely. "You done?" Naraku patronized him, grabbing him by the neck, and shoving him against his own door to command his full attention.."I swear to fucking god, I will fuck her right in front of you, gut her like a fish, and cut her up into little pieces if you don't do as I say." Naraku threatened, sounding disturbingly jovial about it. "Understood?" Naraku continued to demean him, smashing his face against the wall. Miroku nodded, wiping the blood from his nose. "That-a-boy." He patted Miroku's cheeks mockingly. "I'm gonna need you to tie up some loose ends for me." He said simply, handing Miroku a loaded gun from his waistband. "I call you with the details later. So answer your fucking phone bitch." He called over his shoulder as he walked away. Miroku looked down at the gun in his hand. "Fuck!' he hollered punching his fist through the wall angrily. He wanted out.

"Customers are assholes." Kagome complained miserably as she leaned against the espresso machine. Miroku smirked as he wiped it down. "Can I take my break now?" she pleaded, pouting her lips out. "You're so fucking cute. Go ahead." He lauded, throwing the rag over his shoulder. He couldn't deny her anything. She beamed hugely and took her dopey apron off. Having her boyfriend as the assistant manager of this place tended to work greatly in her favor. So she stood outside the café in her winter garments, letting the wind assail her vulnerable face. She welcomed it though, because it sort of felt like an oven in hell inside the café. "Excuse me." A young woman, politely squeezed past Kagome to post something on the café bulletin board. People always posted stupid things on it. Poetry slams, drum circles, dog yoga. This girl seemed more like the artsy type. She had a small silver hoop through her nose, and this skillfully done vibrant eye makeup. The end her ponytail faded into an unnatural fuchsia color. It was cool. She looked utterly cool. She trudged away shortly after, braving the winter cold with a leather jacket and fingerless gloves. Kagome yanked the flyer off the bulletin board, expecting it to be advertising some gallery opening. But it wasn't. It was Kikyo, staring straight back at her. Have you seen me? It was written bold as ever at the top of the page. She was so shocked it took a second for her brain to catch up with her body. "Hey!" she hollered, chasing after the girl, bumping into innocent pedestrians. "Hey you! Stop!" she screamed running to catch up with the young woman. Kagome stopped to catch her breath, clutching the flyer tightly against her chest. "This girl." She tried to begin, despite the burning in her lungs. The girl looked impatient. "You know her?" the girl questioned skeptically. Kagome's cheeks were bright red, they were wind whipped. "She's my sister." She said through near tears, because all those suppressed feelings were rushing to the surface now.


End file.
